beautiful traumas
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: femslash collection :: QueenieLeta. FleurTonks. HermioneAudrey. ParvartiLavender. GinnyFleur. DaphnePansy. PansyAstoria. NarcissaLily
1. Acacia: QueenieLeta

_flower: acacia_

 **pairing: QueenieLeta**

 **rating: T+**

* * *

Determined, Queenie pushes the door open of the ancient English mansion located in Crypic Alley and heads for the library, where she knows she'll find the black haired witch she's been looking for.

She doesn't even bother to brush of the snow that had covered her fashionable rose-coloured new coat she had purchased only weeks earlier in a small boutique in New York.

Queenie doesn't knock, just marches in until she reaches the fire-place and the big, emerald green sofa, where she finally finds the ebony-haired beauty.

"What were you thinking?" she asks, unusally tempered for her otherwise well-behaved persona.

"Queenie!" the beauty cries out in surprise and immediately gets up to embrace the strawberry-haired American. "I've missed you so much, darling!"

Stepping forward, the witch carefully takes Queenie's face into her delicate hands and captures her lips in a hungry kiss.

For a moment, Queenie can't help herself but respond in an equally passionate way – too much time has passed since she's last touched these lovely lips.

The tension between the two witches heats up quickly and they let themselves fall upon the green sofa.

This time, it is Queenie who takes the lead and kisses her lover; first on the lips, then traces her jaw-line until she reaches her collar-bone. The ebony-haired witch underneath her breathes shallow and gives a soft groan.

Then, Queenie feels the hands on the small of her back fidgeting with the zipper of her pastel-coloured evening gown. She loved it when she did that.

And just about that time when Queenie cupped her lovers face to capture her lips once more, she remembered what she actually came here for.

"Leta," Queenie whispers and even though she loves the heat between them, she abruptly breaks the kiss, sat up straight on the sofa and straightened her dress, "we can't do this."

Leta Lestrange looks at the American witch with sadness in her dark eyes, before she, too, gets into an upright position. However, she doesn't bother fixing her black dress, instead, she leans forward and softly brushes her fingers over Queenie's cheek. It makes her heart skip a beat.

"You're coming all the way to England," Leta starts with a raised eyebrow, "after I haven't received a single letter from you in days and then you don't even want to kiss me? "

Queenie holds up a hand to interrupt her lover. "I ran into Newt."

Leta's eyes go wide and she pales visibly.

"He's carrying a picture of you with him all the time, Le!"

The young Lestrange tries to speak; she opens her mouth a couple of times, but no words come out. If the situation was different, Queenie might have mocked the Slytherin about her lacking speaking ability.

"I – I didn't…"

"Do you know how hard it was to look him in the eye and pretend to be sorry for him?" Queenie asks and she takes Leta's hand in her own, streaking it softly. "How hard it was for me to know that I was the person you left him for?"

Leta swallowed hard. "I never meant for this to happen. I – I never felt the way Newt did."

Queenie sighed. "He's still waiting for you. He still hopes you will change your mind about him."

The Slytherin looks into Queenie's green eyes with determination. "I love you, Q. And only you."

For a moment, the two witches sit there in silence.

"You need to tell him," the strawberry haired witch says after some time. "I cannot keep lying to him. Newt deserves to know the truth. About us."

Without saying another word, Queenie gives Leta one last passionate kiss before she leaves the mansion as quickly as she came.

* * *

 **Pairing: QueenieLeta**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Auction: character: Queenie Goldstein

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Chocolate frogs | 5. (Bronze): Lestrange | Write about the House of Lestrange.

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Photography month | 7. Write about a fashionable person

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** 365 prompts | 182. Location: cryptic alley

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Insane House Challenge | Gryffindor | 871. Trait: loves the heat

 **words** : 619


	2. achillea: FleurTonks

_flower: achillea_

 **pairing: FleurTonks**

 **rating: K+**

* * *

A noise in the hallway gets Fleur's attention. A couple of curse-words follow and it doesn't take long before the thick black oak door of Grimmauld Place nr. 12th opens and Nymphadora stumbles in. A couple of autumn coloured leaves float in behind her. Without saying a word, she sits down on a chair, puts her hands on the kitchen table and lets her head sink down upon it in resignation.

Soon, a soft sobbing is to be heard, and Fleur decides to abandon the dishes she's washing in order to check on the slightly elder woman.

"Iz zere anzing I can do for you?"

Startled by the voice, Tonks looks up. She hasn't expected anybody else to be there, but then her eyes fall on the young blonde beauty who has taken a seat next to her.

Embarressed, she wipes away her tears.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," she mumbles, half-heartedly and tries to avoid the blonde's glance.

To her surprise, Fleur only smiles. "I only did zee dishes. It iz a welcome distraction," she says, then looks at the purple haired woman with concern. "I am a good listener – if you want to talk."

For a moment, Tonks is silent. Then she flicks her hand and a tissue appears. She blows her nose.

"I'm a terrible Auror," she admits with a sob.

Fleur raises her eyebrow.

"I do not zink zis iz true," the French woman says softly and pats Tonks shoulder.

"But it is! I'm the clumsiest person in the whole wizarding world, probably as intimidating as a butterfly and no man would ever – "

Here she stops herself – cheeks flushing a bright crimson.

The Veela has a knowing feeling that this is not actually about her profession. "What iz it zat you are really upset about? Tze men?"

Tonks sighs. "I guess…"

"Do not waste your time zinking about tzem. You are a ztrong woman."

Tonks gives a small smirk. "You're always right, aren't you?"

"I do not know. Most of ze time I am. But we shall see," she says and bents to touch Tonk's lips with her own.

Neither woman is prepared for the amount of emotion that spreads through their bodies, but before either of them can do anything, the ringing of the door bell and the arrival of their fellow Order members lets them jump apart.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Pokemon hunt | FleurTonks | season: autumn | dialogue: "you're always right, aren't you?" | plot point: door bell ringing

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Insane hosue challenge | Gryffindor |

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** 365 prompts | 185. Location - Grimmauld Place

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Auction | 56. Dialogue: "I'm as intimidating as a butterfly"

 **words** : 395


	3. africanboxwood: HermioneAudrey

_Flower: africanboxwood_

 **Pairing: HermioneAudrey**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

"What are you doing? Out here in the rain?"

Hermione looks up from her book to see one of the prefects approaching her. Contrary to her, the black haired Ravenclaw carries an umbrella with her.

The small eleven year old girl tries to remember the girl's name, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't.

"I'm Audrey," the prefect speaks with a sweet smile and with a flick of her wand she conjures another umbrella, coloured in a dark crimson red. "Fitting for a Gryffindor, I suppose."

The young bushy-haired first year smiles thankfully.

"Now back to my question, dear, what are you doing out here in the pouring rain?"

Hermione moves her head a bit and points up at the cloudy sky before she looks at Audrey with sad brown eyes. "I – well, I kind of miss my parents."

Audrey sighs and sits down next to the younger girl, then she puts an arm around her.

"I used to go out in the rain and get all soaked. Then my mother would wrap me into a towel and make me a cup of steaming hot chocolate."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

The look on Hermione's face told Audrey everything she needed to know. "Don't worry. It's only been a couple of weeks. You'll find friends soon enough, trust me."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "How can you be so sure? They all think I'm a little teacher's pet…"

Audrey rolls her eyes and bents down to whisper something in the girl's ear. "Let me tell you a secret. I was a little know-it-all too in my first year."

"Really?"

"Really," the older witch says with a smile.

Then she hugs Hermione and gives her a small kiss on the forehead. "Come on, let's sneak into the kitchen and get you some tea. It's a bit different than hot chocolate, but you'll still like it, I'm sure."

…

Years later, a couple of days after the final battle of Hogwarts, Hermione turns a corner of the still damaged corridors – two steamings mugs of hot chocolate in her hand.

She walked some time until she reached the Great Hall.

Passing some of her friends, she finally spotted the woman she'd been looking for.

"There you are," Hermione says, hands her friend one of the mugs. "Remember the first time we talked?"

Audrey nodded and whipped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"You made me some tea to cheer me up," Hermione continues and sits down on the wooden bench next to the black-haired witch. "You'll find someone else who loves you just the way you are. I found my friends, you'll find a new love, Auddy."

Audrey turns her head ever-so-slightly, then gives the bushy-haired witch a small smile before sipping on her chocolate. "Maybe I already found her."

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Auction | 67. weather: rain

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Insane House Challenge | Gryffindor | 985. Food: chocolate

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** 365 prompts |

 **Words** : 472


	4. agapanthus: ParvartiLavender

_Flower: agapanthus_

 **Pairing: ParvartiLavender**

 **Rating: T+**

* * *

Tell me you'll never leave me, Lavender had once begged her in the door of requirement, only hours before the battle started. She's always been the protective one.

Now Parvarti ignores the spells and curses that are fired all around her. She doesn't care that blood is spilling from her forehead, irgnores the burning paintings and that her leg is twisted into a weird ankle.

She's oblivious to the bruises and cuts that had been cut into her soft flesh.

She can barely see through the tears that are welling up in her brown eyes.

All she does is hold the lifeless body of her girlfriend in her arms.

She cannot let go of her. Parvarti is not read for it yet.

Tears keep flowing down her cheeks.

They entered this battle together – hand in hand – now she was alone.

She saw how Greyback had attacked the blonde, curly-haired young woman. Parvarti remembers sending a curse towards him.

Now his body lays next to Lavender's. He's dead, too, but Parvarti had been too late to save her love. The bite-marks, which the werewolf had left on the girls throat, are still visible.

So she clutches her body close to her own – oblivious to the battle around her.

She soflty brushes her fingers over Lavender's eyelids, closing them. It looks like the young witch has fallen asleep – forever.

Within minutes, the heat leaves her body and she gets cold. What little of her life she still had was now sucked out of her.

Parvarti doesn't know how long she just sits there, with Lavender in her arms, and cries. She never understood people why people lost their minds after breaking up with someone. Now she does. It feels like parts of her heart had died with her love, and now she must cope to life with it.

She sniffs one last time, then lays Lavender down on the cold, dirty floor.

She folds her hands over her body, conjures a flower and lets her rest – then she gets rid of her coat and dashes off to the battlefield; bloodthirsty and with sorrow and vengeance written all over her face.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Pokemon Hunt | ParvartiLavender | word: bite | item: painting | trait: protective

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Auction | title: Tell me you'll never leave me

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Insane House Challenge | Gryffindor | 480. Item: coat

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** 365 Prompts | 363. Thirsty

 **Words:** 358


	5. ageratum: GinnyFleur

_colour: ageratum_

 **pairing: GinnyFleur**

 **rating: K+**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Ginny stares out of the window of her room, not quite sure what she is feeling. It is a weird mix of anger, frustration, sadness and jealousy. She watches all the people that are busily preparing tents, food, lights for the upcoming wedding. Fleur's wedding.

Ginny balls her hands into fists. Her heart aches with pain at the thought of what was going to happen in only a couple of hours. All she wants to do was tear apart the floor-length, black dress she wears at the moment and leave without ever coming back.

But she couldn't do that. She loves her brother. She can never miss his wedding. Even though he gets married to the woman Ginny loves. Or loved – depending on the definition.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Enter," is all Ginny says and regrets her words instantly.

Fleur, clad in her wedding-dress comes into sight.

"Ginny…" she starts, gestures with her hands, but is unable to finish her sentence.

"You look beautiful," the red-head admits with a sad smile.

Her anger vanishes slowly and gets replaced by sadness.

"I – I – I never meant to do zis to you, Gin."

Ginny sighs. "Neither your nor my parents would have approved of us," she finally whispers, her voice cracking. "And there's a war coming. Bill can protect you."

Fleur swallows hard and takes a closer step towards the red-haired beauty until she can lift Ginny's chin with her long, delicate fingers. "End what about you? Who iz going to protect you?"

Ginny leans forward and gives the bride-to-be a last, chaste kiss on the lips. "I can take care of myself, Fleur. I always have."

"You will find someone, mon amour," Fleur whispers and takes Ginny's hands in her own, steaking them softly. "there's someone out there for you who deserves your love."

Ginny gives her a small smile. "There's only one person in the world I will ever love, and she's getting married to my brother today," she says, her voice nothing more but a whisper. "And she's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Auction | 100. Pairing: GinnyFleur

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** Insane House Challenge | Gryffindor | 683. Event: wedding

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ||** 365 Prompts | 133. First line: it wasn't supposed to be like this

 **Words** : 356


	6. alstroemeria: PansyDaphne

_flower: alstroemeria_

 **pairing: PansyDaphne**

 **rating: t+**

* * *

"You look terrible."

Pansy didn't move at hearing the familiar voice. She only sighed, with her head still resting in the palms of her hands, which – in return – were resting upon her bended knees.

"I said you look terrible."

Knowing that she couldn't ignore her any longer, Pansy only rolled her eyes, lifted her head and shot Daphne the best leave-me-alone-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Find some other hopeless case to fuss about, would you?"

The blonde, however, didn't seem very intimidated. "Hey, no need to be grumpy, I'm only telling the truth," Daphne defended herself and sat down next to her on the dusty stairs. "Besides, you're my favourite person to fuss about."

Trying to ignore the smirk on her friend's face, Pansy only rolled her eyes.

During the slightly awkward silence that followed, the two young women just sat there in silence.

Daphne's previous coolness seemed to have vanished, and she nervously played with the torn sleeves of her Hogwarts-robe.

"Are they looking for me?" Pansy finally asked after she couldn't take the silence any longer. "Be honest, Daph."

The blonde-haired Slytherin looked up – blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It's only for an interrogation, Pans, and I'm sure…" her voice broke.

"I see," Pansy replied, trying to hide the emotions that were boiling up inside of her. "What are they charging me with?"

Finally, the tears in Daphne's eyes started to roll down her cheeks, one after another.

Pansy sighed once more. Then she ripped a piece of dirty fabric from her own robe and handed it to Daphne. The final battle had left its traces on all of them – dirt, blood and dust, however, were at least visible in comparison to how messed up they all were on the inside.

"Daphne. Please."

Her friend swallowed hard before she answered.

"Murder."

Pansy felt her heart skipping a beat. Images of the young man popped into her head. His blonde hair, the freckles on his cheeks and the fear that crept into his deep brown eyes when she had pointed her wand at him and spoke the fatal words. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and neatly folded her hands on her lap. 'Stop the crying! You're a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake' she heard her late mother's voice echo in her ear and immediately, Pansy straightened up.

"When are they coming to get me?" she asked, her voice cold as ice.

Daphne only cried harder.

"Damnit, Daph!" Pansy finally cried out. She jumped up from her place on the stairs, brushed her hands nervously through her mouse-brown hair and tried her best to keep her emotions in check when she stared down at the blonde girl.

Daphne looked up, blue eyes red from crying. "They… they'll be here in twenty minutes."

Pansy swallowed, then took a deep breath. She bent down slightly and carefully lifted Daphne's chin. Their eyes met, and blood rushed through Pansy's veins.

"Then don't let us waste what little time we have left," she whispered and softly touched Daphne's lips with her own.

* * *

 **ASSIGNMENT #9:** Wandlore: Task 4 - Black Walnut: Write about someone sincere or honest

 **Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp:** Level 1: # Ups - At least 500 words in the genre, Romance.

 **Words** : 508


	7. amaranthus: PansyAstoria

_flower: Amaranthus_

 **pairing: PansyAstoria**

 **rating: K+**

* * *

"May she rest in peace," the priest said, waved his wand and immediately, soft, brown soil started to hover in the air and slowly covered the elegant wooden coffin.

The ebony-haired woman followed the service from from a distance – standing underneath an old oak tree, a big hood shielding her face from the public eye.

She swallowed hard when she watched all the people laying down roses on the grave, and her heart ached at the tears she saw rolling down their faces. Especially the two blond men – father and son – holding on to each other like their whole world had just fallen apart.

She blue-eyed witch took a deep breath – a vain attempt to get rid of the guilt that – at the moment – flooded over her like a wave.

"They'll manage," a female voice behind her whispered and with her heart in her throat, Astoria swirled around so fast that the hood of her robe fell on her back.

"It was for the best, Tori," Pansy said and softly stroked the other witch's arm.

A moment of silence passed between the two, and without another word being spoken, they watched in anticipation as crowed got smaller and smaller until the last once had disapparated from the graveyard.

Then, Astoria gave a sigh that sounded like a mixture of relief and regret.

Pansy – her dark brown eyes surprisingly sympathetic – brought an arm around the other woman's waist and together, they started walking over the clearing.

Once in front of the grave, Astoria softly touched the elegant, black marble gravestone, and let her gaze wander over the letters that were so neatly engraved on it.

...oOo...  
 _  
Astoria Malfoy_

 _1982 – 2019_

 _Beloved wife and mother  
our light in the darkness  
_  
...oOo...

Astoria felt the tears running down her cheeks and she turned around to bury her head in the crook of Pansy's neck, who in return held her as close as she could and painted comforting circles on the witch's back.

Soon, Pansy moved, and slowly lifted Astoria's chin. Teary blue eyes met warm brown ones.

"You did the right thing, Tori."

The younger witch gave a snort. "Tricking my family into thinking I'm dead is the right thing? I highly doubt it."

"It is," Pansy said with slightly more force in her voice as she placed a feathery light kiss on Astoria's lips. "A lot of things are different now, but not enough time has passed for us to be together publicly."

Astoria nodded slowly, and took Pansy's hand in her own, stroking it softly.

"Think about Draco," Pansy continued, placed an arm around Astoria's waist as they continued staring at the gravestone. "Getting a divorce would have been bad enough for his reputation… divorcing him in order to spend the rest of your life with another woman… I dare say this could have been reason enough for all our families to burn us on the stake… "

Astoria didn't reply. She only shook her head and bit back another river of tears that dared to fall from her sapphire blue eyes. Then she stepped forward, cupped Pansy's cheek with her small hand and kissed her lovingly.

* * *

 **HPFC | Pairing the character competition:** Week 9 – Pansy Parkinson

 **Words** : 524


	8. amaryllis: NarcissaLily

_flower:_ _Amaryllis_

 **pairing: NarcissaLily**

 **rating: K+**

* * *

"Is there a day you don't get yourself in troube?"

Narcissa Black looked up from her position on the floor, only to see goody-two-shoes and teacher's pet Lily Evans leaning against the door frame.

The blonde witch rolled her eyes. "It's hardly my fault when I'm constantly being surrounded by idiots."

Then she sighed and re-adjusted her pearl-necklace before she fished her sponge out of her bucket with bubble soap.

"Besides, why are there house elves when students get forced to scrub the bloody kitchens?"

Lily chuckled before she kneeled down next to the Slytherin girl.

"Well, that Lovegood boy is currently limping through the corridors with a broken leg and his crutches."

Narcissa bit her lip. "But apart from that he's alright?" she asked, the slightest bit of concern swinging along in her usually indifferent voice.

The Gryffindor sixth year nodded. "Yeah, Madam Pompfrey patched him up again quite nicely. And it did look a lot worse than it actually was."

"Stupid kid should have just walked out of the way…" the blonde mumbled and started scrubbing, "I merely wanted to get him out of the way… how was I supposed to know that sending an innocent little spell towards him would make him fall down the stairs like a bag of potatoes?"

Lily chuckled once again. "Your spells tend to get a lot more powerful when you're annoyed, Cissa."

Then pushed up her sleeves, waved her wand and another sponge appeared in her hand. Once it was soaked with soapy water, she mirrored Narcissa's actions and started cleaning along side her.

Utterly confused, Narcissa watched the red-head next to her.

"What in Morgana's name are you doing, Evans?"

Lily looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious, Black?" she asked, a smug smile playing around her lips as she put special emphasis on the girl's last name. "I'm scrubbing the kitchen floors."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, scooped up a hand of bubbly-foam and blew it towards Lily. "I can see that, silly. What I'm asking is WHY?"

The red-haired sixth-year shrugged. "I know it's bad for your reputation to talk to a Gryffindor, let alone like her – "

"-who says I like you – "

"So I got myself detention," Lily finished, smiling.

For a moment, Narcissa looked stunned; then a bright smile appeared on her face and happiness sparkled in her usually cold blue eyes.

Then she moved her knees, cupped Lily's cheek with one hand and planted a soft kiss on the other witch's lips.

"I appreciate it," Narcissa whispered.

* * *

 **HPFC** : Femslash_Drabble_Tag: NarcissaLily: pearl necklace

 **HPFC** : The_album_challenge: P!nk: Hurts 2B Human: Courage: 4:19

 **Hogwarts Writing Club July** : Disney Challenge: 1. Tinkerbell: Write about someone that always gets into trouble, despite having the best of intentions.

 **Words** : 424


End file.
